It Was A Good Run
by Buffmanican
Summary: He was reckless as a youth. And now he was paying the price. So he says his goodbyes and closes his eyes for the last time. Warning Character Death. One shot.. but could expand depending on the reviews about my question in AN. (This is something i had on my mind and needed to get out. Read the AN and let me know what you think.) R&R


disclaimer I do not own Naruto

* * *

He had seen fifty years of peace. At seventeen he had achieved what generations before him had strived for. He had defeated an enemy with an outstretched hand of peace. He had found it and brought it to the people he loved and cared for. Now at sixty seven his life was coming to a slow and painful end due to his recklessness as a youth.

He sat in his old office observing the sight of his predecessor. His student and son-in-law Itachi Uchiha. The man was still young by Naruto's standards. The man was his best friend's son and his daughters husband. He had proven himself worthy of the title of Hokage. He loved the village and shared the ideals of the Uncle he was named after.

Naruto couldn't help but smile even as regret swelled within him. Itachi had just taken his place as Hokage less than a year ago. The hero of shinobi was meant to be training him. Unfortunately his life was ending. And what was worse he had told no one.

Not even his wife or children. Only the beast sealed within him new. Because he was the one currently keeping his host alive.

It had been two years since they found out Naruto was slowly dying. Kurama had noticed Naruto slow down and had felt the physical pain his host endured every day. That was when Kurama had suggested retiring. Naruto had been reluctant but when he had fallen and had trouble even standing back up he realized that it was inevitable. He had told no one of what had happened. Not even Sakura his long time team mate and advisor. He didn't want to worry his dear sister. He knew how she was. So he began assessing the next generation to find the best person to take his place as Hokage.

While he did he spent a lot of time studying scrolls and ways to prolong his life even by a few months. All the while Kurama searched for the reason why Naruto was dying so early on. He was an Uzumaki, his life force should have been so great that he lived to be well over one hundred.

It was on a cold winter day that Kurama found the reason. Naruto's chakra was weakening at an alarming pace. His host was no longer able to sustain his much more potent chakra. With that realization the nine tails looked deep within Naruto. The Jinchuriki was in bad shape, internally that is. His chakra coils were damaged beyond repair. It was a ghost of the past that had gone unnoticed by both till it was far too late. Naruto's reckless abandon as a youth and his inability to control his emotions had caused more damaged then he could have ever thought.

Kurama was angry. Not at Naruto but with himself. If he had caught this sooner his Jinchuriki, his beloved host, his best friend, his brother, would not be dying. And it was his fault. It was his chakra slowly poisoning Naruto.

With great resolve Naruto accepted his fate and allowed his death to slowly creep up on him. Kurama did his best to sustain his dying host for as long as he could. But unfortunately their time was now measured in days.

Naruto began saying his goodbyes. It was not notable by his friends and family. He did it in such a way they just thought he was being his goofy self. Only a few, like Sasuke and Shikamaru, truly felt like there was something underneath Naruto's behavior.

Now as he showed Itachi a few more things about being Hokage he patted his son-in-law and successor on the head. "I'm proud of you. You better take good care of this village my son." He turned away from Itachi and left the office holding his head high.

Before he closed the door he heard Itachi call, "Thank you Father, and I will." He didn't suspect that this would be the last time he ever spoke to Naruto again.

Naruto made his way home. He could only stand because Kurama was working so hard to keep him that way. Naruto laid on his bed. He was alone, his wife was out, most likely with their grandchildren. He regretted not being able to see her one last time. He just did not have the strength to move anymore. He smiled nonetheless and entered his mindscape.

He looked up at his longtime companion. The fox stared down at him solemnly before he brought his head down and looked his Jinchuriki in the eyes. Naruto smiled at him. "It was a good run Kurama." The fox, for the first time since the Sage of Six Paths, began to shed a tear.

"Yes, yes it was Naruto. Nearly Seventy years of it." He said in his rough voice.

Naruto placed a hand on Kurama's face and entwined his fingers with the course fur. "You can leg go now Kurama." He leaned his forehead onto the beasts face. The fox let out a choked sound.

"I'm going to miss you brat." He laughed humorlessly.

"I'm going to miss you too fuzzbutt. Promise me when you return you'll watch after them?" he asked as tears streaked down his face.

"I'll do anything for you Naruto."

With that the fox pulled back his chakra reluctantly. He knew Naruto was in constant pain but he didn't want to let him go. Naruto's mindscape began to darken. It became cold and lonely as they dyed together. Even if Kurama would come back in a few years at least he could die with his long time host of Sixty seven years.

"Goodbye Kurama, I'll never forget you… I love you."

"Goodbye Naruto, I refuse to forget you. I love you too."

The darkness settled. With a relieved yet sad last breath Naruto closed his eyes for the last time.

* * *

It was later that night when Sasuke had come to talk to Naruto about a clan meeting that he found him dead. He had thought Naruto was playing with him, but after a few minutes and a thorough examination with his Rinnegan he knew Naruto was dead. It was painful. He had not expected this. Then it all made sense. Naruto had known he was dying. That's why he had been saying all those things.

Sasuke gritted his teeth. How dare he leave like this! He couldn't hold back his tears as he called the ANBU.

Over a week later was Naruto's funeral. It was massive. There were people from every Nation there. The Five current Kage and even the recently retired like Gaara. The Leaf mourned for their leader. He had gone so unexpectedly.

Sasuke was one of the last to leave. He held Naruto's hetai-ate in his hand as he stared at the blonds picture. He slowly placed it on the shrine. He had been angry at first but after some thinking he could understand Naruto's choice. He did not want to pain the people he loved unnecessarily with his slow and unavoidable death. He had done it for them so the pain would be gone fast. He bowed his head in respect and love for the man who had done everything in his power to bring him light.

"Goodbye my brother."

* * *

AN: Jesus Christ this was painful to write. I kept crying! Anyway I hope you like it please leave a review telling me what you think. Also I would like to know if you want me to expand on this and make it a multi chap instead and go into detail. Let me know if I get enough yeses I will. Thank you for reading this depressing story. Relax and Biju-dama.


End file.
